lowefedfandomcom-20200215-history
Demonika
Name: Demonika (Other Aliases include Demonika Synn, and Demonika Alexander) Real Name: Arianna Wylde. She now uses the name bestowed upon her by the undertaker all those years ago. Height: 5ft 7 Age: 23 Hometown: Previously Buckinghamshire england, now TX Nickname: La Vampira The hellcat the she wolf the princess of darkness Manager: n/a Associates : The Undertaker Christian Red Clay HellTrain Interpretation: Face Wrestling Style: Deadman style Brawler... but watch out she can fly too!! Titles Held: Low Grandslam Champion Womens Title x 4 Tag Title x 3 Europeon Title x 1 Intercontinental Champ x1 Hardcore Champx 1 World Champx 2 Universal Champ x1 Gimmick: ''' Hard ass Anti-diva.. has spent the last three years competing soley with MEN as she is just too damned good to compete with the women... Most decorated female competitor of LOW. She is a born leader, her loyalty is hard won but once you have it, the benefits are great. She is cold, blood thirsty and ruthless and cunning. The body of a goddess, The brain of a business woman, The temper of a she-wolf. She's beaten em all.. and she will do it all over again. Dont hate her. She already hates you. '''Finishers: Last rites (last ride) Demon driver (tombstone) Darkness Falls (Modified Triangle choke) 7 Non-Finisher Moves: Spinning neckbreaker Spear OldSchool Handspring Senton Fishermans suplex Demonikarana evenflow ddt Axe Kick Appearance: Entrance Music: ' LifeBirthBloodDoom - Bls '''Former Factions-' Trendkill Deadly Alliance Genesis Ministry 'Notable Fueds-' Poison Azrael kitty lusivor sillhouette/ Kaitlin Argo Draven Alexander Chris Beniot Lita HHH Stings MotorCyclechaingang/ Dc Assasins rodel montez christian cage dx nao '''Biography The begining - ' Demonika was exposed to wrestling at a very young age, escaping from abuse and orphanage in her pre -teens, along with her kid brother christian red. It was at the age of 12 that A man who would go on to make himself known to the world as ' The Undertaker' Mark Calloway took in this desolate child noticing the torment and darkness writhe in her soul and saw the potential in her. Years later this protege would become the most fearsome female competitor sports entertainment had ever known. Beginning her soon to be illustrious career overseas she soon smashed and brawled her way into the attention of LOW GM Sting who drafted her imediately alongside current boyfriend azrael and other members of EWE'S golden faction the trendkill, which was soon to be reformed. Their debut match for LOW a stretcher match against chris beniot and monty brown still viewed by thousands in the LOW.COM video vault. Soon after this azrael won her hand in marriage in a brutal hell in cell match against admirer poison things began to unravel for this promising new star with tag gold under her arm, resulting in her getting divorced from azrael and kidnapped in a shocking plot twist. '''The Draven Alexander Years -' Refusing to let the past hold her back demonika returned to us... the firey red haired demoness we grew to adore. Leaving bodies male and female alike in her wake. It would go on to transpire that she would capture the heart of another hot star in draven alexander. their romance rocking the LOW foundations silenceing the critics when she eventually married the wolf and gave birth to his twins vacating the post as FIRST ever universal champion.... Together with draven she would again go on to capture gold. Obtaining the womens title, the tag title and also the LOW world championship. which she again vacated when she signed to WCF. '''A return to LOW and the beginnings of Fusion.. But this was not to last, as unhappy at their new home the alexanders returned to low. Louder and prouder than ever. Securing the womens title again in no time. But this idylic romance was not to last and cast away by draven alaxander, demonika soon disapeared. Her whereabouts soon revealed by her mentor the undertaker who found her in limbo and brought her back to LOW seeking her help in reforming his ministry to soak LOW into total darkness. She answered our questions with an almighty comback, Letting lose and destroying the divaweights and making herself known as a serious competitor once more with an illustrious win over the game triple h in a no hold barred match. Managing to recapture the heart of GM Draven Alexander once more, it would seem the hell cat was not meant to walk alone as her list of peers and associates steadily rises.. She shocked the LOW viewers by being first draft to new show fusion. Where we awaited eagerly to see what her first action would be. Reforming the trendkill with her brother and the undertaker saw Demonika turn away from the darkness for the first time in a long while... But not completely. Comcentrating her efforts on taking her team to the very top. . Obtaining tag gold with her mentor the undertaker along the way. With a re-establish tk behind her back and the undertaker revealing himself to be her father demonika silenced all critics by winning the midnght massicre royal rumble and defeating 19 ther men to gain her number one contenders shot... The Demonika and undertaker era Our red haired warrior queen would not top there, defending her newly aquired world title with such strength and momentum it seemed to all that she could never be silenced or defeated. Also dfending the tag team titles which seemed to signify demonika and undertakers new founds relationship as father and daughter with the same passion and fury.. But the challenges became to few and too easy for our hellcat, and as weeks passed she became bored and in need of a greater challenge.. It seemed as though she would find this in rodel montez.. bu this was not meant to be.. Handing her tag title to the care of her father.. and hading the world title down to rodel montez.. the only man who had even come close to silencing the undefeated she wolf.. she shocked and devestated low fans by announcing her ritirement once and for all.. Since then she has not been able to be located for interviews, we cannot help but wonder if we will ever see this incredible competitor again.. but at this moment in time.. it seems unlikely. Back to the beginning Demonika's return to LOW has been nothing short of the domination we have come to expect, with old TK friend Clay reitmeir at her side as her beau and uneasy allie Helltrain. but as of late it seems as though something is holding our hellcat back, and she has become a shadow of the former competitor she was. With notable wins over sasha, rodel motez and allso bullseye johnson, we wonder what it is that is keeping demonika from the top.